Episode 4171 (4th April 1997)
Plot Mike tells the police about Don's confession but they need concrete proof. Mike is angry to discover the answerphone tape and letter Don sent to Alma were both destroyed in the fire. Mavis plans a party for her birthday and is put out when Emily makes excuses not to attend. The Police question Don about the fire. He tells them that he has no alibi and admits to writing to Alma and hating Mike. He tells the police that Mike has a grudge against him because it was through him that he lost his Kbec contract and suggests Mike started the fire himself for the insurance. Steve arrives on a home visit much to Jim's delight. He plans to spoil him with his favourite things but Steve just wants to have fun whilst he's out of prison. Fiona is annoyed that Lee Middleton refuses to attend her engagement party because she's marrying a white policeman. Jim and Andy try to keep the news of Fiona's engagement from Steve but the Malletts tell him about the engagement party. He insists on going to the party with Andy. Mike is furious that Don hasn't been arrested and struggles to control his anger. Fiona is surprised, but not annoyed, to see Steve. She alerts Steve to the fact that Andy has been drinking a lot recently. Steve finds it unbearable to watch Fiona with Alan. Angie meets Chris and takes an instant fancy to him. The Police tell Mike they have no proof that Don was involved in the fire. Mike accuses the Police of wanting to believe in Don's innocence. Andy has too much to drink and tells Alan it's his fault that he had a gun pointed at him and that because of that he's going to fail his exams. Alan physically tries to throw Andy out, causing Fiona to try and stop him. Steve steps in to take Andy home. Alan is amazed to discover who Steve is. Steve is angered by Alan's bullying actions and tells Fiona that he wishes her luck with him as she'll need it. Cast Regular cast *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Det Sgt Neil - Tom Knight *Ron Harris - Martin Herdman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is on a home visit and calls on Fiona. Derek is driven to distraction. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,420,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes